Ninjago Reverse
by Whitetiger624
Summary: What happens when four girls become ninja in stead of four boys? It's Ninjago reversed! There are new ninja and new elements. This story will be epic and it'll leave you wanting more.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Four girls sat in a room talking together. The room belonged to Carissa (Called Cary.) who was a total Ninjago nerd. Her three best friends, Alexandra (Called Alex.), Jessica (Called Jess.), and Isabella (Called Izzy) were Ninjago nerds too after being persuaded by Cary that it was awesome.

Each girl had a necklace with a symbol on it. Izzy's had a raindrop on it, Jess's had a wind symbol on it, Alex's had a wand on it, and Cary had two symbols on hers since she made the necklaces. She had a cat and a leaf on hers.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Alex asked Cary since the girls were having a sleepover.

"I don't know but tonight we're having a Ninjago marathon of watching every single episode!" Cary said excited.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Cary said.

In walked Cary's younger brother James.

"Hey sis! Hey girls! Hey Jessica!" He said blushing at the last part since he has a crush on her.

"What do you want?" Cary asked wanting him to leave.

"I came to check on you girls to make sure you were alright." He said.

"Well we are. Bu-bye!" Cary said even more annoyed.

Finally, James left. Soon, the girls fell asleep but, not for long.

"Hey guys, you awake?" Cary asked in the middle of the night.

"We are now." Izzy said.

"I can't fall asleep I keep tossing and turning and-" Cary was cut off by a strange wind that came from under the door.

"What was that?" Cary asked sacredly.

"It better not be you Alex!" Jess said since Alex was a great magician.

"I swear it's not me!" Alex said.

"Well we better check it out." Cary said

The four girls took the small flashlights they had under their pillows, in case of emergencies, since this was an emergency. They opened the door and a huge gush of wind blew into their faces.

"Please tell me that there are lots of open windows and that there's a really strong hurricane blowing outside." Izzy said sacredly.

Suddenly, a loud crash made the four friends jump.

"Sounded like that it came from the kitchen." Cary said.

As the four girls walked in to the kitchen they gasped.

"WHAT…IS…THAT?!" Jess asked.

"I think it's a portal!" Alex said.

Soon, the portal stopped blowing out and started to suck in. The girls held on to each other as the portal's wind kicked up.

"I can't…hold on…much longer!" Cary said.

Cary lost her grip of the wall and the four girls flew into the portal.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Things Happen

The girls were spat out of the portal as quickly as they were sucked in. They had been spat out into a giant heap.

"OW!" Jess said at the bottom of the heap.

"Can we get out of this heap?" Izzy asked.

"Where are we anyway?" Alex asked.

"I know exactly where we are." Cary said sacredly. "We are in…NINJAGO!"

"If we're in Ninjago… where are the ninja?" Alex asked.

"It seems to me that the ninja don't know who they are." A woman's voice said.

The girls jumped a looked behind them. They saw a woman dressed in white and a bamboo hat on her head.

"I know who you are." Cary said. "You're a sensei!"

"Yes to be exact I'm your sensei, Sensei Wendy." She told the four girls.

"So if you're our sensei then that means we are NINJA!" Jess said.

"Yes." The sensei said, turning into a swirling silver tornado.

The tornado sucked each girl in and spat them out wearing ninja gis.

"Izzy indigo ninja of water flows so smoothly like her element. Jess aqua ninja of wind moves so swiftly she should be considered the wind. Alex orange ninja of magic sparks fly with her moves. Lastly, Leader Cary pink ninja of nature bringing human and animals together as one. You four have elemental powers, use them wisely." The sensei said leaving them alone on the deck of the bounty.

"We're ninja? That's so cool!" Jess said excitedly.

"It's not cool because we don't know any ninja moves, spinjitzu, or how to use our elemental weapons. How are we supposed to fight snakes if we don't know anything about being a ninja?" Cary said to them all.

"Well than we better get training!" Izzy said.

"Before we start training I have a question." Alex said. "If we take the place of the ninja, and Sensei Wendy takes the place of Sensei Wu, who takes the place of Nya?"

The four girls ran to the room that would've belonged to Nya and knocked. The door opened to reveal Cary's brother.

"James?! How did you get here?" Cary asked.

"Same way you did, through the portal." He said.

"Hold on a second!" Jess said. "Cary said we had elemental weapons and if they're not on us then does that mean that there in our room?"

The four girls rushed again to their room where they found their elemental weapons on their beds.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey everybody! I am having a contest. Send in your suggestions for what weapons the new ninja should have using requests. The winner/s will have their suggested weapons in the next chapter! Good luck to all! –****Naturewolf214**


End file.
